¡Maldito, pero sexy, James Potter!
by ClockyEvans
Summary: SIN TERMINAR. Lily nunca pensó que los sucesos ocurridos en su, no tan grata, adolescencia volverían... bajo el nombre de James Potter. Pero lo que alguna vez nos hizo mal, puede hacernos bien ahora.
1. Prólogo

**¡Maldito, pero sexy, James Potter!**

Por ClockyEvans

_¡Por Merlín y por todos los magos del mundo mágico! _

Su corazón estaba palpitando con más rapidez que nunca y la garganta se le comenzó a secar. ¿Había sido él? ¿Es que acaso la había ido a visitar? Claro que no, eso sería un acto estúpido (aunque de, todas formas, muy característico de él). Habían dejado de verse hace años y el joven nunca tuvo intención alguna de encontrarla ya que nunca se vieron. Pero ¿Y si había sido él quien atravesó el pasillo? La verdad es que ese cabello desordenado no era muy fácil de olvidar y sus anteojos redondos negros no eran muy comunes en la locación en que se encontraba. Además, el que ella estuviese trabajando junto con los _muggles_ lo hacía un lugar menos apetecible para aquél joven. No es que le desagradaran los _muggles_, simplemente prefería mantenerse en su entorno. Siempre fue así.

Pero ¿Por qué tuvo que ponerse tan nerviosa? Debía admitir que en sus años de adolescencia, el joven siempre tuvo alguna frase bajo su manga para dejarla desconcertada y ruborizada como un tomate, pero ella nunca sintió algún fuerte sentimiento hacia él, bueno... tal vez después de aquél incidente... ¡No, claro que no! ¿Era ella o es que hacía mucho calor en la oficina?

Tuvo que abrir la ventana que daba hacia la calle para que entrara un poco de aire fresco. Sus manos estaban tiritando y aunque ella era una persona nerviosa, llevaba tiempo sin ponerse así. Es que por fin su vida había tomado el camino que ella siempre había querido llevar. Le costó años llegar a ser Vicepresidente de producción en aquella empresa, en ningún momento titubeó porque fue siempre su sueño tener un alto cargo. Pero tenía que aparecer él y dejarle un desorden emocional.

Pero ¿Por qué tenía que darle tanta importancia? Tal vez no había sido él quien caminó por el pasillo, pasando frente a su oficina. Quien, con una mirada altanera, le sonrió y se dirigió donde el Jefe de la empresa... tal vez Lily estaba pensando demasiado y sólo buscaba excusas, porque la verdad es que todo era bien claro.

Su pasado había vuelto para molestarla una vez más.

Es que a él no le bastaba simplemente molestarla en el colegio. No, ahora debía venir a la empresa donde Lily trabajaba a buscar alguna forma de incomodarla, claro, porque Hogwarts no fue lo suficientemente divertido. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Sus años como estudiantes fueron terribles por aquél muchacho y sus molestosos secuaces. Tenían un grupito entre los cuatro lo cual hacía las bromas aún más pesadas. Y Lily fue su blanco por muchos años. Pero siempre que él le decía que era en broma, la joven sabía que lo había hecho con todas las ganas posibles de herirla. Pero Lily pudo sobrellevar eso y su inteligencia le hizo salir adelante socialmente. Aunque muchos le tenían envidia, siempre fue respetada por ser una de las mejores de la clase. Si es que ese joven no le pisara tanto los talones en todo lo que hacía... siempre le quería llevar la contraria e intentar ganarle en todo. ¿Es que acaso ahora venía a quitarle su empleo? No, eso no podía permitirlo.

El ruido emitido por las bocinas de los autos, de afuera, la hicieron volver al tiempo actual y dejar de lado aquellos recuerdos de su, no tanto, adorada adolescencia. El nervio le volvió a invadir cuando escuchó unas risas en la oficina de al lado. Y una de ellas le resultó bastante conocida.

¿Qué debía hacer si lo veía? ¿Sonreírle como estúpida, como si todos los años de bromas nunca hubiesen existido? Bueno, en realidad Lily poseía algo que el joven tal vez todavía no tenía; madurez. Por lo que sabía que gritarle todas las cosas que sentía, el odio, la rabia y su sentimiento de venganza, al chico no sería un acto adecuado para su edad. Y es que, a sus ya veinticuatro años, Lily tenía bien claras las cosas.

Volvió a escuchar risas y no pudo evitar recordar aquella vez cuando, en cuarto año, el chico le había quitado su diario el cual Lily, torpemente, dejó en la sala común con su bolso y demás libros. Sabía que debió haberlo guardado bajo llave en su baúl. Lo peor fue que toda su generación escuchó la narración del joven y aunque Lily era una gran escritora, sus sueños y secretos no fueron escritos para ser escuchados.

Ese idiota. Ya podía escuchar el sonido del golpe que le podría dar en su presumido rostro. Había quedado completamente humillada, pero no fue la última vez. Varias veces le tocó pasar vergüenza por culpa de aquél joven, pero la peor fue cuando estaba en séptimo año, y todo fue su culpa...

Escuchó la puerta de la oficina de su jefe abrirse y dos voces. La de su jefe, el señor Johnson, quien decía cosas demasiado simpáticas para ser un hombre de mediana edad, gruñón y amargado, y la de quien creía haber olvidado para siempre. ¡Ese cretino!

El señor Johnson se despidió del joven y cerró su puerta. Lily, sentada inmóvil en su silla frente a su escritorio, pidió a Merlín y al, extrañado pero no olvidado, Profesor Dumbledore que guiara al idiota derecho hasta la puerta de salida. Se escondió tras su computadora que era bastante grande y cerró sus ojos.

Escuchó los pasos que provenían de la oficina de su jefe acercarse y por un momento se escucharon lejos de la suya... pero luego de quince segundos, tal vez menos, un golpe se escuchó en su puerta. Y sin querer hacerlo, pero debiendo, dejó ver su cabeza por sobre la computadora y con una sonrisa, saludó a su _invitado_.

Lilian Evans

En el marco de la puerta, con una pose característica, estaba James Potter; el presumido más grande de todos los tiempos. Más aún que su amigo Sirius.

Por unos momentos, Lily se quedó estática con su cínica sonrisa y, aunque odiaba a la gente que pretendía, no pudo evitar llevar a cabo ese papel. Se sintió como si estuviese sobre un gran escenario y sólo ella en mitad del lugar, con un gran público de gente que no tenía nada mejor que observarla. James era todo el público.

- Tanto tiempo – Pronunció, sin interés en levantarse de su silla y saludar al joven. Éste caminó dos pasos más adentro en la oficina y Lily dejó de sonreír al notar que se estaba acercando mucho. Tuvo unas ganas inmensas de abrir todas las ventanas.

Veo que te ha ido muy bien – Sus ganas aumentaron y quiso abrir todas las ventanas del edificio. ¿Es que se estaba acabando el aire en esos momentos?

- Sí, me ha costado trabajo – James sonrió y observó la oficina. Lily sintió como si estuviese rindiendo una prueba. Por unos momentos recordó su olvido de limpiar el basurero y de regar la planta. ¿Lo habría notado James?

- No has cambiado nada - ¿Eso era un elogio? – Todavía eres una organizadora compulsiva, supongo... – James le indicó el estante a su derecha adornado con varias carpetas y libros, establecidos alfabéticamente. Lo divertido era que todos tenían diferentes colores con respecto a su letra. Lily le miró molesta.

- ¿Has venido a recordarme eso o sólo para hacerme perder el tiempo?

- Tampoco ha cambiado tu carácter – Le dijo James divertido, volviendo al marco de la puerta. Lily se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en su silla – Vine a hablar con tu jefe. Por si no lo sabías, es un gran amigo de mi padre. Y estoy pensando en hacer algunos proyectos con esta empresa.

¿Es que acaso James era un gran ejecutivo? Lo último que recordaba Lily de James era su perezosa iniciativa y desinterés por hacer las cosas bien. Era por eso que Lily lograba sobrepasarlo en trabajos de colegio.

– Me parece bien – Comentó Lily – Pero no veo la razón por la que pases por mi oficina, verás, estoy muy ocupada – Dijo, revisando unos papeles que tenía en su escritorio, que minutos antes había estado revisando... la verdad es que simplemente los había sacado de su cajón minutos antes de saber que James estaba en el edificio.

- Sólo quería pasar a saludar a una veja amiga – Lily le miró extrañada. ¿Así que ahora era una vieja _amiga_? Sí, claro... – Vine a la ciudad por un par de días. Mañana parte mi avión y no quería irme sin antes ver a Lilian Evans.

_¡Por favor, que se vaya rápido!_

Lily le sonrió con cinismo y asintió con la cabeza.

– Que estés bien – Se despidió James y se dio una vuelta para irse, pero cuando Lily ya estaba respirando normalmente al saber que se había ido, el joven regresó – Ah, quería recordarte. Todavía me debes una salida...

Esa oración hicieron que Lily le mirara con asombro, inmóvil en su silla. Al principio no entendía sobre lo que se refería James, pero microsegundos después, como un balde de agua fría, los recuerdos cayeron sobre Lily y el asombro se convirtió en remordimiento. Mientras Lily intentaba ahuyentar aquél recuerdo, que había estado intentando evitar desde que vio a James, éste le sonreía desde la puerta.

¡Es un cretino! Pensó que no se acordaría de lo que había pasado, pero la verdad era que James se venía acordando de aquél _incidente_ desde que se vieron por última vez. Lo que Lily no sabía era que James recordaba todo sobre ella...

Pero Lily nunca tuvo el deseo de hacerlo, de recordar todos esos años y el rostro de aquél espectro. Había estado tan bien esos últimos años, pero tenía que llegar James Potter a joderle la vida... como siempre.

James se dio cuenta de que Lily se había acordado y le guiñó un ojo. Sacó un papelito de su billetera y se lo entregó a Lily. Ésta se demoró en levantar su mano, pero al tener contacto con los dedos de James, sintió un hormigueo en su brazo y una sensación de bienestar tan inesperada que Lily sacó enseguida su mano. James se despidió otra vez y se fue.

"James Potter, Presidente de Radioempresa. 555-4782"

Aquél papelito emitía un agradable olor, aquél olor que le trajo un centenar de recuerdos a Lily, recuerdos que no necesitaba.

_¡Maldito Potter!_ Pensó con desgana y arrugó el papelito y lo botó en el basurero. Estaba bastante lleno por lo que hablaría con Deena, la que hacía el aseo, para que lo limpiara pronto. Pero primero debía relajarse... aunque no pudo ya que el recuerdo que más le hacía sentir vergüenza de sí misma estaba en su cabeza y no quería irse.

Había sido séptimo año, el último en Hogwarts. Aunque Lily era una de las alumnas más perseverantes, y todo lo sabía, aún le quedaban cosas por conocer sobre la magia. Muchas veces se encontraba frente a sucesos que le enseñaban más sobre la historia del mundo mágico. Y en su último año, Lily aún quería aprender más, pero el final del camino había llegado para comenzar uno completamente nuevo. Lo bueno era que conocería a más gente, y podría olvidarse de los _merodeadores_, grupito de James Potter.

Aunque Remus, quien conformaba también aquél grupo, le caía bien, de todas formas tenía sus períodos de inmadurez cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con sus amigos. Lily no podía esperar más para irse. Sólo faltaba una semana...

Pero justo esa semana, para celebrar el final de las clases y el final de los exámenes, los de su casa decidieron hacer una fiesta. Secreta, obvio, porque si se supiera más allá de su generación, la profesora McGonagall nunca les dejaría. De todas formas nunca lo supo, y qué suerte para Lily porque si no su imagen se hubiese arruinado... _  
_

¿De quién había sido la idea? Pues, claramente, de Sirius Black, mejor amigo de James Potter. Lily siempre supo que era una mala influencia y a ratos pensaba que tal vez James se comportaba como un idiota por culpa de Sirius.

De todas formas, James secundó la idea con gran ímpetu y primera vez que Lily lo vio tan motivado en organizar las cosas. En ese entonces, Lily prefería quedarse en su habitación leyendo un libro en vez de beber cerveza sin ningún motivo y bailar estúpidamente para pasarlo bien. Prefería algo calmado. Hoy en día, Lily preferiría quedarse en su departamento pero también le gusta salir a bailar. No en exceso como algunos de sus colegas, pero no se arrepiente de no haber ido a fiestas en tiempos de Hogwarts y adolescentes.

Aquél día, Lily se había dado cuenta de lo bien que se veía James en uniforme. Nunca antes lo había pensado, ni siquiera se había quedado por más de dos minutos mirándolo, pero habían estado en el Gran Comedor y los _merodeadores_ le habían hecho una broma a unos chicos de Slytherin; una de las cuatro casas con las que tenían más riñas. Lily disfrutó de la broma por unos segundos aunque, como aún tenía su cargo de _prefecta_, más rato decidió poner orden. Pero mientras los chicos de Slytherin intentaban quitarse el teñido naranjo de sus cabezas, Lily observó a James reírse con sus amigos. Le pareció muy lindo, claro que ese pensamiento sólo le duró unos segundos.

A la noche, mientras Lily se encontraba en un sillón frente a la chimenea de la sala Común de su casa, James y Sirius bajaron de la habitación de los chicos murmurando cosas y salieron de la sala sin siquiera fijarse en Lily, quien era la única persona en el lugar. Lily pensó mal de los chicos, y les iba a seguir para decirles que no salieran de la habitación, pero antes de que pudiese llegar hasta el cuadro que cumplía el rol de puerta, éste se abrió dejando paso a los dos jóvenes y a un grupo de mujeres y hombres que venían a sus espaldas.

Traían cerveza escondida bajo la capa invisible de James y vinilos para escuchar música más un tocadiscos. Todo dejaba ver que sería una gran fiesta pero, lo que no podía faltar, Lily no se demoró en protestar. Que despertarían a los más pequeños, que estaban pasando a llevar una de las reglas más importantes de Hogwarts y al mismísimo director; Dumbeldore. Pero, como siempre, nadie le hizo caso.

Decidió irse a su habitación y encerrarse allí, a terminar de leer su libro. Nadie podría molestarla ya que no se llevaba muy bien con las chicas de su generación (quienes estarían enfrascadas bailando) y ningún chico podía subir.

Por eso fue tan grande su sorpresa cuando vio a James y a Remus entrando a su pieza que soltó un grito y les apuntó con su varita. James logró quitársela mediante un hechizo y Remus, con una sonrisa, la cogió de la cintura y se la llevó a la sala Común. Lily protestó pero los chicos no tenían intenciones de soltarla.

- Queremos que disfrutes con nosotros, pelirroja – Era una de las cosas que James le había dicho que Lily recordaba hoy en día, simplemente porque le encantaba cuando él le decía pelirroja y porque se lo había dicho de una forma tan sexy que Lily aún recuerda cómo se ruborizó.

En la sala Común todos estaban bebiendo cerveza, algunos bailando y otros conversando. Una verdadera celebración.

Sirius fue el único que sonrió cuando vio a sus amigos con Lily en brazos.

– Hasta que has bajado – Dijo, besándole la mano en forma de saludo.

– Contra mi voluntad – Gruño la pelirroja, de brazos cruzados. Remus rió y James la obligó a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban vacíos. Peter, el último integrante del grupito de amigos, estaba sentado a su lado, con una cerveza en mano y una chica que le hacía cariño. Lily hizo una mueca de disgusto y se levantó del asiento para irse pero Sirius la obligó a volver a su asiento.

James le entregó una cerveza y se sentó a su lado.

– No voy a tomar – Dijo Lily negando con la cabeza, mirando a James fijamente. Éste se rió junto con Sirius, mientras que Remus desaparecía hacia un grupo de chicas.

– Sí vas a tomar, y te va a gustar – Lily volvió a negar – A la fuerza entonces... – Sirius suspiró, y con su varita que andaba trayendo dentro de su bolsillo, pensó en un conjuro y al segundo después, Lily comenzó a beber de la botella de cerveza. ¡Ese idiota de Black sí que jugaba sucio! – No podemos salir del colegio sin verte tomar, Evans.

– Son unos idiotas – Espetó Lily antes de que su mano le acercara, involuntariamente, la bebida. James le sonrió y le abrazó por los hombros. . Aunque Lily estaba furiosa, todo se le pasó minutos después porque tener el brazo de James cerca de ella y oler su colonia era algo que le hacía, en gran parte, sentir un calor en el estómago que le agradaba.

A la hora después, con la ayuda de algunos encantamientos por parte de Sirius (y de James también) Lily estaba ya bebiendo su quinta botella, y a la media hora lo estaba haciendo voluntariamente, sin necesidad de conjuros.

Estaban los tres riéndose y Remus se les unió después con una chica entre sus brazos. Lily decía cualquier disparate que se le venía a la cabeza y para todos era de lo más gracioso, aunque aún no sobrepasaban el límite entre sobriedad y borrachera. Claro está que al otro día, con la ayuda de Remus, supo todos los detalles de lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar sentir vergüenza y enojo hacia los chicos. Hoy en día, aquella fiesta todavía revivía a veces en la cabeza de Lily y los recuerdos le hacían ruborizarse.

Pero eso no había sido lo peor. Lily se convirtió en una persona completamente diferente en aquella fiesta. Su lado divertido que estaba antes escondido salió a la luz y bromeó tanto con Sirius como con chicos con los que nunca antes había pasado tiempo. Hasta pasó unos momentos abrazada con Potter, ¡Con James Potter! ¿Cuándo en su vida habría pensado que lo haría? Pues, había sido algo demasiado bueno. El olor de James era muy delicioso y cada vez que le hablaba, sentía su aliento en su mejilla. ¿Quién lo creería? Tal vez Lily estaba sintiendo cosas por James, que no debería. Pero se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos.

Lily aún recuerda ese momento, pero hoy en la actualidad con un poco de remordimiento. Aquél instante fue el que despertó algo en su interior que hoy en día estaba intentando mantener bajo raya.

¿Es que acaso James siempre le haría sentir esa calidez y bienestar? ¿No existía ninguna forma de evitarlo? Aunque le hacía sentir conforme, no le agradaba la idea de que él era el causante de aquello.

Pero aún recordaba su abrazo y en realidad, ese fue el inicio de su _espectáculo_. Lily, después de estar bajo los brazos de James por media hora y de tomarse su décima botella de cerveza, estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Tal vez le había dado mucha importancia pero en aquellos momentos se había sentido muy mal. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y, aunque aún no estaba completamente borracha, sentía muchos mareos. James se sentó a su lado e hizo que Lily se recostara sobre su pecho. Remus le trajo un vaso con agua y luego siguió bailando con una chica de sexto.

Sirius estaba con un grupo de mujeres y Peter había ido al baño.

James le hacía cariño en el brazo y Lily estuvo a punto de dormirse, pero miró al joven a los ojos y le sonrió. Le gustaba estar así con él y como sabía que al otro día no recordaría mucho, quería disfrutarlo.

Estuvieron tanto tiempo mirándose que Jame se acercó a ella para besarla. Lily se puso nerviosa ya que su último beso había sido hace mucho tiempo, y sabía que James besaba a una chica cada mes (aunque en realidad hace tiempo ya que lo veía solo) ¿Y si él se decepcionaba? Bueno, ninguno de los chicos con los que se besó le habían dicho que lo hacía bien. A lo más, su último novio le asentía con la cabeza cuando Lily le preguntaba. No sabía si daba buenos besos y eso le aterraba. Además, ¿Cómo debía actuar con James después del beso? ¿Debía ignorarlo? ¿Debía pedirle noviazgo? O mejor, ¿Debía besarlo? No sabía qué hacer, y James se estaba acercando cada vez más.

Pero James, antes de que pudiese siquiera tocar los labios de la pelirroja, se alejó de ella al notar que iba a hablar. Pero todo lo que salió de la boca de la pelirroja dejó a James impresionado. Era una declaración de amor que nunca pensó escuchar por parte de Lily. Ésta, que quería recibir un beso del muchacho, se acercaba a él y le decía que le quería mucho. Que sólo le regañaba porque intentaba alejarse de él, si no, no podría soportar no tenerlo a su lado.

¿Era Lily la que decía todas esas cosas? Hasta la chica quedó impresionada cuando le dijo que le quería, y ahí se quedó callada. Estaba teniendo un vómito verbal que la caracterizaba al estar tan nerviosa. Pero James le cogió de los brazos y la fue a dejar a su habitación. Lily no pudo olvidar nunca el momento en que estuvieron a punto de besarse, su horrorosa declaración y lo que James le dijo después de que la llevó a su dormitorio (luego de hacer un conjuro para poder subir) y la dejó en la cama.

- Me debes un beso – James le tenía tomada la mano. Lily se ruborizó, y sintió unas ganas incontrolables de dormir.

- Eso es mucho pedir – La joven le soltó la mano y le miró con vergüenza, intentando no caer dormida. James le sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

- Entonces me debes una cita – Lily tuvo otro dolor de cabeza y no pudo aguantar el sueño. Antes de que pudiese murmurar un _"no lo creo"_ mientras se quedaba dormida, James ya había salido de la habitación.

Al otro día, Remus le contó todo lo que había dicho y James le miraba de forma extraña. Lily se ruborizaba cada vez que le veía y luego de que tuvieron unas cuántas peleas, la pelirroja le dejó claro que su supuesta declaración había sido una broma y que se olvidara por completo de ella.

Pero Lily no sabía que James no podía olvidarla.

El último día de clases, cuando tuvieron que abordar el tren para regresar a casa, Lily se acercó a James para darle, después de haber practicado toda la noche anterior en la que no pudo dormir como debió hacerlo, su despedida. Pero volvieron a discutir por la gran arrogancia de James quien dijo cosas que Lily non quería oír… Ella nunca olvidó esa despedida.

Y ahora, que volvía a verlo, con algunos años demás (cuando aún seguía igual de guapo) le hizo sentir otra vez todo ese desorden hormonal. ¿Es que acaso no entendía que la despedida había sido para siempre?

De ninguna manera iba a llamarlo.

La verdad es que nunca le gustó James Potter, simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento aquella vez y aunque aún se acordaba, todo lo que sentía era como respuesta a tantos años sin verse… Sí, eso era.

Habían pasado ya cuatro horas desde que James estuvo en su oficina, y aunque Lily había estado trabajando en varios casos y proyectos, sentía aún la presencia del joven. No pudo dejar de pensar en su visita y de enojarse con él. Su jefe le regañó más de dos veces por parecer desorientada y más de un colega le preguntó si algo malo le ocurría, pero Lily estaba bien ¡Estaba muy bien!

Salió de su oficina con paso seguro, a las ocho de la noche. Necesitaba unas horas para descansar, y tuvo la idea de tomar un baño con agua caliente. Necesitaba relajarse y pensar en James no era la solución. Pero su secretaria la detuvo antes de que se fuera y le dio un recado.

- Un James Potter la llamó. Dejó un mensaje; que por favor se acordara de llamarlo. Necesita verla – Lily bufó y le dio las gracias. Salió con decisión a pedir un taxi para llegar a casa y olvidarse de todo lo sucedido aquél día, y de todos los recuerdos que le llegaron a la mente.

Pero la verdad es que James no salía de su cabeza. ¡Maldito Potter! ¿Es que acaso le gustaba dejarla así? Lo pensó unos minutos, y cuando un taxi se detuvo frente suyo para llevarla a casa, Lily le sonrió al conductor en forma de disculpa y subió a su oficina, corriendo. ¡Corriendo! Algo raro en ella cuando se trataba sobre su oficina.

Al llegar a su piso, su secretaria estaba ordenando las últimas cosas y su oficina tenía la puerta abierta. Entró rápidamente a ésta y buscó el basurero. Encontraría el papelito que James le había entregado y lo llamaría. Sólo para decirle que la dejara en paz, claro… sólo para eso.

Pero el papelito no estaba, es más, el basurero estaba completamente vacío.

Salió al pasillo con el corazón latiéndole como en la mañana, y vio a Deena en la oficina del jefe. Le preguntó por la basura de su oficina pero Deena ya la había acumulado con la basura de las otras oficinas.

¡Por Merlín! Estas cosas le tenían que ocurrir sólo a ella. Si pudiese usar magia…

Su secretaria, quien la había estado observando extrañada, le preguntó qué cosa se le había perdido. Y Lily le dijo que necesitaba el número de James Potter, quien la había llamado. Por suerte su secretaria había anotado el número de joven cuando éste le llamó en la tarde.

Lily sintió alivio y le sonrió, agradecida. Se acercó al escritorio de la chica y cogió enseguida el teléfono. Mientras marcaba, le preguntó a su secretaria qué le podría decir. ¿Estaba bien comenzar con un _"¿Qué tal todo?"_ o era muy aburrido?

Su secretaria le animó para que le hablara y Lily escuchó la voz de James por el otro lado del auricular. El único problema era que estaba escuchando una grabación. James no estaba en casa.

Le dejó un mensaje. Pensó en darle su dirección pero tal vez era demasiado pronto. Aunque no pudo pensarlo mejor, por lo que le dijo su dirección y que le fuera a ver mañana por la tarde, a las ocho y media porque habría vuelto del trabajo.

Al cortar, la secretaria le sonrió a Lily y ésta, ruborizándose, le dio las gracias y se fue al ascensor. ¡Qué día!

Definitivamente, que James apareciera era algo que le había dejado impresionada. Siempre tuvo la idea de que lo había dejado en el pasado, en los tiempos de Hogwarts y de magia (porque ya casi ni tocaba su varita). De todas formas, a Lily le gustaban las sorpresas.

El taxi le había dejado a unas cuadras de su edificio y, aunque estaba ya cansada de caminar, hizo el intento. Recordó, mientras iba en el ascensor, que James le había dicho que se iba mañana. Entonces… ¡no podría verlo!. Que estuviese en su departamento a las ocho y media de la noche era ya muy tarde. No sabía a qué hora partía el avión pero Lily pensaba que sería temprano.

¿Qué podía hacer? Había perdido el papelito y James no le contestaba el teléfono (de todas formas no lo había anotado). Antes de que se abrieran las puertas del ascensor, Lily se resignó a la idea de ver a James por última vez… y perdió aquella esperanza de tocar otra vez su mano.

Pero, aunque pensamientos negativos rondaban por la cabeza de la pelirroja, volvió a sentir aquél bienestar que el joven de anteojos le brindaba, simplemente porque éste se encontraba en la puerta de su departamento, con unas bolsas de comida china, un jugo de naranja y su cabello desordenado, como siempre lo había recordado.

Lily se quedó estática en su lugar, con su cartera y abrigo en mano. Al ver a James se acordó de su imagen unos siete años atrás y pensó en todo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde la última vez que se vieron cuando jóvenes. Había sido demasiado tiempo.

James le sonrió y ayudó con el abrigo.

- Hola – Dijo la pelirroja, sin encontrar nada más interesante que decir. Había quedado sorprendida ya que lo que menos esperaba encontrar afuera de su departamento era a James.

– Recibí tu mensaje – Lily le miró extrañada – Y como mi avión sale mañana, decidí venir enseguida. La verdad es que no me estoy quedando muy lejos de acá, y no me costó llegar. No sabía que eras fan de las ciudades tan grandes - Lily rió. No lo era, pero eso le ayudaba a dejar de lado las cosas que quería olvidar - ¿Mejor me voy?

- No… no, quédate – Atinó a decir Lily, porque lo último que quería era que James se fuera. James le sonrió, sinceramente. Lily notó que ya no tenía aquél gesto presumido ni altanero que antes llevaba consigo.

- Compré comida china, tu favorita – Lily le sonrió, nerviosa, comenzando a temblar de pies a cabeza, porque se acordaba de eso – Resulta que también es mi favorita

- Gracias – Lily se dio cuenta de que seguían afuera y no tardó en buscar, torpemente, las llaves en su cartera. Abrió la puerta del departamento y antes de que dejara entrar al chico, le miró y seriamente le dijo – No quiero hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hace años, todo ese tema de que te debo una salida o sobre mi declaración que te di en séptimo año… olvidemos eso y…

- ¿Empecemos de cero? – James le había quitado las palabras de su boca. Lily sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – Tranquila, no recuerdo de lo que me hablas – Lily rió por la ocurrencia de James y entró a su departamento, seguida por el joven quien dejó las bolsas de comida en la mesa del comedor y comenzó una conversación con Lily.

Estuvieron charlando y comiendo comida china hasta medianoche. James le demostró ser aún más divertido que cuando joven y mucho más maduro. Nada que ver como Lily se lo imaginaba. Habían cambiado los dos mucho, y aunque aún tenía los recuerdos de su adolescencia (todos esos años en que James la hizo blanco de sus bromas) Lily no podía negar que sentía fuertes cosas por él. ¿Acaso James había llegado para recordarle todo lo pasado?

La verdad es que no.

James había aparecido otra vez en su vida para hacerle olvidar lo malo y recordarle la razón por la cual se estaba enamorando de él… Ese maldito bienestar que le hacía sentir, y que nadie lo hacía mejor que él.

_¡Maldito, pero sexy, James Potter!_

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado. De pronto se me ocurrió. Por un momento pensé en hacerlo una historia, tal vez podría… no lo se. ¿Qué me dicen ustedes?**

**Dejen los reviews que quieran, ya saben lo bueno que es recibir buenos mensajes (las críticas también son recibidas) ¡No os preocupéis!**

**Muchas gracias por leer =)**

**ClockyEvans**


	2. ¡Que gane el mejor!

_James había aparecido otra vez en su vida_

_para hacerle olvidar lo malo y recordarle la razón por la cual se estaba enamorando de él… Ese maldito bienestar que le hacía sentir, y que nadie lo hacía mejor que él. __¡Maldito, pero sexy, James Potter!_

**I**

**¡Que gane el mejor!**

Lilian Evans había llegado a la empresa de su jefe cuando tenía veinte años. Fue la empleada más joven pero al poco tiempo se destacó en su trabajo. Hasta su jefe le felicitó una vez, cosa rara ya que el Sr. Johnson era alguien poco cariñoso.

Pasaron los años y Lily cada vez era ascendida. Llegaba a las ocho a su trabajo y salía a las ocho de la tarde, todos los días. Como era tan dedicada en todo lo que hacía, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a pedirle ayuda y hablaban entre todos de lo bueno que era tener una compañera tan caritativa como la pelirroja.

Hasta que llegó el momento en que Lily fue ascendida al cargo de Vicepresidenta, después de cuatro años estudiando en la empresa, y luego de que sus compañeros de trabajo le festejaran el ascenso, Lily pudo disfrutar de su nueva oficina (no tan grande como la del Presidente) y nueva computadora.

Pero no fue una gran sorpresa ya que sus padres siempre le dijeron que llegaría a ser alguien muy importante y en el colegio, todos los alumnos la conocían como la persona más esforzada.

Desde entonces, todo iba viento en popa… hasta este día.

Lily había pasado ya toda la mañana observando aquella billetera.

No la había abierto, sin embargo, tenía mucho interés por hacerlo. Parecía casi vacía de lo delgada que estaba y parecía nueva ya que no estaba ni sucia ni desgastada, como si nunca la hubiesen usado. Lily nunca pensó que aquella billetera le perteneciera al joven que hace algunos años se mostraba irresponsable y desordenado.

Pero, obviamente, los tiempos habían cambiado.

Y ya eran las once y media de la mañana, y el informe que debió haber entregado hace quince minutos, todavía seguía sobre su escritorio. Claramente tenía su cabeza en otra parte ya que Lilian Evans nunca era impuntual con cosas del trabajo.

Rápidamente abrió la última ventana de su oficina que permanecía cerrada, y se sintió más aliviada, pero no pudo contenerse en mirar la billetera. Estaba sobre su escritorio, a un lado de la computadora, y Lily sentía que la llamaba.

Pero sería muy bajo de su parte revisarla. Lily respetaba la privacidad de los demás y no iba a permitir que esa vez dejara de hacerlo. Además, mientras intentara comunicarse con su dueño, podría guardarla para que no interviniera en su trabajo. Ya había recibido una queja de su jefe y no iba a esperar a recibir otra.

Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió el objeto y lo guardó en un cajón a su derecha, sin evitar sentir un aroma proveniente de la billetera. La imagen de James Potter se le vino a la cabeza enseguida y, sin quererlo, sintió un calor en su estómago.

Recordó además la noche anterior. Se habían quedado hasta tarde conversando, de cualquier cosa. Sobre sus familias, sobre sus antiguos amigos, sobre los que seguían viendo, y Lily quedó bastante sorprendida de que James se abriera tanto con ella, contándole los problemas con sus padres y familiares. En realidad, James había cambiado bastante.

Pero cuando el joven se fue de su departamento, eran las dos de la mañana y al día siguiente, sin haber ordenado el lugar, Lily se propuso a limpiar las cosas, encontrando entre las cajas de comida china y los platos de su cocina, la billetera de James.

Pensó en devolvérsela cuando lo viera ese día pero recordó que James viajaba a su casa. Y lamentó que el joven no se la hubiese llevado. Pero… después de haberla observado por toda la mañana en el trabajo, pensó que así tendría una excusa para volver a verlo.

Sí, quería verlo otra vez.

Pero ¿Cómo hablaría con él para decirle que tenía su billetera si en esos momentos debía de estar viajando? Y tampoco lo llamaría al lugar en el que se quedó estas últimas noches ya que debía de estar completamente vacío.

Entonces, como no se le ocurrió nada que hacer, decidió esperar a que él se contactara con ella. Y mientras intentaba terminar el informe que debió entregar hace… ¡Media hora! su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Al principio se imaginó que era James quien estaba en el aeropuerto, intrigado por saber si Lily tenía su billetera. Emocionada (aunque un poco nerviosa) contestó el aparato y con una dulce voz, habló.

Lamentablemente, era su jefe quien la llamaba para hablar con ella, en su oficina. Lily tembló de pies a cabeza ya que no tenía su informe terminado y debía además entregarle trabajo a los demás empleados de los cuales estaba encargada, entonces maldijo y sintió la presión; todo por haberse quedado mirando la billetera toda la mañana.

Con paso seguro, salió de su oficina y caminó hasta el final del pasillo, quedando frente a una puerta con una placa dorada que decía, con letras brillantes, "Sr. Johnson, Presidente" y pensó que le hubiese encantado haber tenido ese puesto. Se imaginaba con un traje de Armani sentada en una cómoda silla, frente a un gran escritorio de mármol, con una bella vista hacia la ciudad. Pero, obviamente, su imaginación cesó cuando una mujer abrió la puerta. Lily la reconoció, era la secretaria de uno de sus empleados en el piso de abajo. Lily la miró con sorpresa al ver que estaba llorando, pero rápidamente la mujer salió de la oficina y se fue con paso rápido.

El Sr. Johnson invitó a pasar a Lily con una voz áspera y cansada. Ésta caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó frente a su jefe, nerviosa.

- ¿Terminaste el informe para _Schulzter_? – Lily sintió la fuerte mirada de su jefe en su cabeza y, mirándolo a los ojos, negó.

- Me falta buscar información y lo termino. Se lo dejaré en su escritorio en diez minutos más – El Sr. Johnson la miró desinteresado.

- Bueno, señorita Evans, la llamaba para habarle sobre un cambio que ha surgido en mi empresa hace poco. La verdad es que no me importa el informe para _Schulzter _o los trabajos pendientes que tenga.

Lily sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. ¿Un cambio necesario? ¿Y cómo es eso que no le importaba el informe? ¿Será que estaba despedida? ¡Por Merlín! Por qué había sido tan irresponsable, por qué no pudo terminar el informe a tiempo. Ahora no estaría en esa situación si no fuese por… por esa maldita billetera de ese maldito idiota.

El Sr. Johnson se recostó sobre su silla y giró un poco hacia el lado, mientras Lily, nerviosa, se frotaba sus manos.

- Fue una decisión muy importante que tuve que tomar… - Lily tragó saliva. No entendía a qué se refería su jefe y la verdad es que no quería escuchar aquellas palabras que nunca pensó oír en todos sus años de trabajo. ¡No podía estar despedida! – Pero entienda que fue para mejor.

- ¿Qué decisión?

- Bueno, he decidido… y espero que sea lo correcto - _¡Por Merlín, no por favor!_ – Que a esta gran empresa, se integre un personaje muy importante en la sociedad en estos tiempos - _¿Qué?_ - Nos ayudaría con las campañas publicitarias y podríamos mejorar el interés de los empresarios para que sigan con nosotros – La verdad es que Lily aún no entendía muy bien al Sr. Johnson. ¿A quién podían necesitar si todo lo que él había dicho, ella lo estaba haciendo bien? – Y espero que te lleves bien con él ya que su padre es un muy buen amigo mío y no quiero que se sienta incómodo trabajando aquí.

Así que es un _él_…

- Disculpe, señor, pero ¿A quién se refiere? – Preguntó la joven, intrigada. Su jefe la miró seriamente y, antes de que pudiese contestarle, su secretaria tocó la puerta y asomó su cabeza.

- Sr. Johnson, su invitado ya llegó… - Lily miró a la mujer extrañada.

- Muchas gracias, Susie. Hazlo pasar – Dijo el Sr. Johnson quien se levantó de su silla. Lily se levantó también al darse cuenta de que su jefe la miraba con un semblante juicioso.

Lily escuchó pasos acercarse a la puerta y antes de que pudiese ver quién se acercaba, la sonrisa en el rostro de su jefe la dejó atónita y sólo pudo escuchar de su boca el nombre que le produjo un millón de sensaciones extrañas (pero a la vez ya conocidas) en su estómago.

- Señorita Evans, le presento a James Potter – James se acercó al Sr. Johnson y lo saludó con un apretón de manos. Luego miró a la pelirroja y le sonrió – Se unirá al trabajo hoy y espero que pueda darle una grata bienvenida – Lily miró a James y luego a su jefe… y no pudo creerlo. James supuestamente debía estar viajando en esos momentos…

James se sentó en la silla al lado de Lily y el Sr. Johnson se quedó sentando en un extremo de su escritorio. Lily no se sentó.

- Disculpe… Disculpen – Dijo, mirando ahora a James – Pero no entiendo… ¿En qué trabajará James? Digo, el Sr. Potter…

- Estará encargado de los demás empleados y revisará entrevistas y reuniones con otras empresas como también ayudará en las campañas publicitarias… - Lily lo miró extrañada, una vez más – Bueno, en pocas palabras, hará su trabajo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó la pelirroja, sintiendo como si la hubiesen despedido enseguida. Se sentó, temblando de piernas, pero intentó mostrarse reservada.

- Descuide, no está despedida - ¡Oh, Gracias al cielo! Esas palabras hicieron que Lily pudiese respirar con normalidad, una vez más – Pero sí, tendrá competencia – James sonrió nervioso – Trabajarán los dos juntos por un corto tiempo, ya que James estará aquí para ver cómo es el trabajo y si hace todo bien, como creo que lo hará, podrá conseguir un puesto en la empresa.

- ¿Y cuál será ese puesto, señor? ¿Mano derecha de la Vicepresidenta? – Preguntó Lily, porque no podía ser que le dieran a James su lugar.

- No, claro que no… - Lily sonrió, aliviada – Si logra destacarse en unas semanas más, podrá obtener el puesto de Presidente.

_¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Es que acaso el Sr. Johnson había perdido la cabeza?_

- He decidido que mi tiempo en esta empresa ya ha terminado. Comencé con esta idea cuando tenía quince años y ahora que tengo sesenta y cuatro, a punto de cumplir mis sesenta y cinco años de vida, creo que es momento de que me regale unas largas vacaciones – Lily no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – Aunque tú estés trabajando a mi lado hace no mucho tiempo, ya te has ganado un lugar muy importante. Pero conozco a James desde hace mucho tiempo, y quiero que alguien de confianza se gane mi lugar, por lo que tendremos que hacerlo a la antigua; ¡Que gane el mejor!

- Pe-pero… señor Johnson, he dedicado mucho esfuerzo y dedicación en mi puesto… ¿Y si lo pierdo?

- Eso no sucederá – Lily miró algo atontada a su jefe y a James, quien había estado callado desde que entró a la oficina. El Sr. Johnson se levantó de su escritorio y se sentó en su silla - Si lo haces bien estas semanas, podrás ganarte el puesto de Presidente, pero si no… te quedarás con el de Vicepresidente.

- Pero… - El Sr. Johnson hizo un gesto con su mano como para que Lily guardara silencio, cosa que hizo enseguida, pero no pudo evitar mirar a James con rostro molesto.

- Bien, espero que puedan llevarse bien estos días. Mi cumpleaños es en tres semanas exactamente y quiero celebrarlo a lo grande, por lo que les encargaré a planificación de la fiesta. Llamen a mis amigos, a los primordiales. Díganle a Susie que los ayude. Mientras, ella les irá dando trabajos, muy importantes, y espero que no se equivoquen…

- Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, Sr. Johnson – Le agradeció James, levantándose de la silla y dándole la mano. Lily observó la escena con desgana y se levantó rápidamente y se despidió de su jefe, quien se veía más interesado en James que en ella.

Salió de la oficina y caminó apresuradamente hasta su oficina.

¡Perfecto! Le habían dado la mejor noticia de toda su vida… Potter había vuelto sólo para quitarle el trabajo y eso no le gustaba mucho a Lily. Pero ella era buena en lo que hacía ¡Siempre era la mejor! Por lo que no iba a dejar que el estúpido de James Potter le impidiera obtener el puesto de Presidente, el puesto que ella siempre había querido.

Se sentó en la silla y se apoyó en el escritorio, con las manos en su cabeza. Este día se estaba convirtiendo en uno de los peores. Y empeoró cuando James tocó la puerta de su oficina y entró con una sonrisa.

- Lily, me alegra verte otra vez

- Ah, claro y te alegra venir y quitarme mi empleo – James se quedó estático frente a la pelirroja ­– Sé lo que quieres hacer, Potter, pero te aviso, que no será como en el colegio; yo ganaré esta vez

- ¿Pero, por qué? – Lily no lo miró. Pensaba que era una pérdida de tiempo (cuando en realidad sabía que si miraba en los ojos de James una vez más, no podría concentrarse en todo el día) – Vamos, Lily, no puedes molestarte conmigo.

- ¡No estoy molesta! – Exclamó exasperada mientras que James la miraba divertido - ¿Qué ocurrió con todo ese cuento de que te ibas? Me mentiste…

- No, no te mentí. Hoy en la mañana estaba listo para irme cuando me llamaron. Era Susie y me dijo que estuviese aquí por la mañana porque el Sr. Johnson había decidido contratarme por tres semanas. ¡No pude decirle que no! Tu sabes que me gusta probar cosas nuevas…

– ¡Pero no entiendo por qué! por qué si tenías un trabajo… ya eres Presidente en otra empresa. ¿Por qué te interesa esta?

James se encogió de hombros, pero si sabía la respuesta.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Exclamó la pelirroja, caminando de lado a lado por la oficina, hasta que se detuvo frente a James y le apuntó con el dedo – Está bien, pasaremos tres semanas juntos pero tú no llegarás hasta el final… ¡Que gane el mejor! ¿No? – James iba a cogerle de la mano pero Lily se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su escritorio. Respiraba entrecortadamente porque estaba indignada

- Lily…

- Mis amigos me llaman Lily… - James la miró extrañado – Tú no eres mi amigo, eres sólo un hombre que pisotea a quien sea sólo para obtener lo que quiere, sin importar a quién esté hiriendo… y ese tipo de hombre no me agrada

James se quedó en silencio.

- Ahora, debo terminar un informe… - Se acercó a la puerta y le indicó al joven que se retirara, pero James le sonrió y se acercó a ella. Lily tiritó unos segundos porque esa sonrisa siempre le hacía sentir extraña.

- Vamos, Evans, ¿Qué pasó con todo lo que hablamos ayer? Todo lo que me dijiste… _"Sería bueno que pudieses quedarte más tiempo para que nos veamos más" _

A Lily le temblaron las manos al escuchar a James imitarla. Hizo que se molestara aún más. Se ruborizó y lo miró (¡recopilando fuerzas!).

James entendió el silencio.

- Lily… - Le sonrió pero la joven se cruzó de brazos.

- Potter, por favor, vete – James la miró y suspiró, abatido. Entonces caminó hacia la puerta y se acercó para besarla en la mejilla, al igual como lo hizo la noche anterior al despedirse en su departamento, pero Lily regresó a su escritorio y se dedicó a terminar su informe. James miró atrás y salió de la oficina, con paso rápido, pero con una sonrisa porque sabía que la volvería a ver mañana.

Lily se dio cuenta unos minutos después que no le había devuelto la billetera y al abrir el cajón, volvió a sentir ese aroma tan característico de James. Lo malo era que ahora toda su oficina olía así. Llamó a Dana, de la limpieza, para que echara desinfectante y la pelirroja roció todo el lugar con una colonia que guardaba en su mueble. Ahora olía a Lily, y así le gustaba.

Al final del día, ya terminado su trabajo y algunos otros informes, regresó a su departamento, con la billetera de James en su cartera, envuelta en una bolsa de plástico.

Se dio un baño calienta y cocinó su postre favorito. Leyó unas cuantas páginas de _Cien años de soledad_ y lloró un rato porque Gabriel García Márquez escribía tan lindo. Hasta que cogió su bolso y, con la sola intención de cambiarlo de lugar, dio vuelta todo su interior… y vio la billetera.

Se molestó sólo por recordar la cara de James y al pensar que él podría ganarse el lugar de presidente. Sería terrible terminar siendo su empleada y que él fuera su jefe. Entonces, después de imaginarse una escena con ella haciéndole masajes en los pies a James, encargada además de todo el trabajo mientras el joven se recostaba sobre su silla con semblante relajado, sacó la billetera de la bolsa de plástico y, caminando hacia el comedor con sus lentes de lectura, abrió el objeto con interés de encontrar algo que pudiese utilizar contra James.

Pero no encontró nada fuera de lo común, Sólo unas hojas, unas tarjetas de crédito, una que otra tarjeta de algún importante ejecutivo y unas fotos de James con sus padres… Lily sonrió al ver a los señores Potter. Eran tan agradables. La verdad es que no entendía a quién salió James. También había fotos de James junto con sus amigos del colegio; Remus, Sirius y Peter, pero era bastante moderna. Estaban todos juntos en unos sillones, bebiendo cerveza. La escena hizo sonreír a Lily y no poder evitar recordar a todos ellos en tiempos de bromas y relajo, en el colegio.

Pero había un papel un poco escondido dentro de la billetera. Tenía escrito con letra imprenta _"Thomas Griff, Ejecutivo en SilverMachines"… _Pero un ruido desde la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos y se levantó rápidamente de la silla para ver quién era, guardando el papel en su bolsillo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda al ver a James de pie al otro lado de la puerta, con la misma ropa de la mañana. Corrió hacia la mesa del comedor para ordenar la billetera y guardó todo tan apresuradamente que se olvidó del lugar en que iba cada cosa. Pero no le importo, James no debía verla con su billetera en las manos.

Entonces, cuando estaba todo ya listo y después de varios golpes por parte de James en la puerta, Lily se arregló su ropa (la cual usaba para estar en su casa por lo que no se veía muy bien) y abrió la puerta. James le sonrió sinceramente y la saludó.

Lily lo invitó a pasar.

- Disculpa que te moleste otra vez, pero vengo a buscar mi billetera. Olvidé pedírtela hoy…

- Claro… la tengo en mi bolso – Lily se dirigió a su dormitorio y cogió la billetera que estaba, en realidad, sobre la cama. Revisó si se veía normal y se la entregó a James. Éste le sonrió nuevamente,

- Muchas gracias – Lily lo observó, sin saber qué decir. Se cruzó de brazos y se acercó a la puerta – Bueno, nos vemos… - Pero antes de que pudiese salir, le dijo:- El Sr. Johnson me dijo que Susie nos entregaría mañana un trabajo, teníamos que organizar una reunión con los ejecutivos de _Match_ y explicarles nuestros propósitos para que confíen en nuestra empresa y…

- Está bien, mañana hablamos con Susie… - Lily interrumpió. Pero James le sonrió y despidiéndose, salió del departamento.

Lily cerró la puerta y respiró profundo. Éste James sí que le hacía sentir nerviosa. Su corazón palpitaba rápido, cuando Lily se acercó a su ventana y observó afuera a James caminar con paso calmado por la calle.

Recordó su conversación con él ayer en la noche y lo bien que se sintió. Entonces, no supo decir qué fue lo que hizo que las cosas estuviesen tan mal de pronto.

Pero lo único que tenía que pensar Lily era en cómo hacer para conseguir el puesto que siempre había deseado… sin que el estúpido de James se entrometiera en su camino.

Y así, la competencia había iniciado, ya había sonado el silbato y todo se convertía en una carrera. Lily sentía que tenía fuerzas para correr pero siempre veía a James un paso más adelante que ella. Un paso más cerca de la meta.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la vez en que Lily le entregó la billetera a James. Han tenido ya sus peleas pero eran cosa de todos los días. Si no peleaban, por el edificio se preocupaban de que algo malo estuviese pasando, pero James y Lily ya se estaban acostumbrando a la idea de trabajar juntos.

Muchas veces, James discutía con Lily ya que ésta se comportaba de manera muy rígida y no dejaba que James hiciera algunos trabajos. Pero luego estaba el problema de que James hacía todo lo que debían hacer los dos y Lily terminaba furiosa por ello. A veces, tenían que desahogarse y si no era peleando entre ellos, Susie recibía todas las historias por parte de los dos bandos; James le contaba de la severidad de Lily en la oficina y Lily le contaba sobre la inmadurez de James. Pero Susie sólo los escuchaba y a veces pensaba que eran perfectos el uno para el otro. No sería sorpresa para ella verlos alguna vez juntos.

Lo que hizo aún más difícil las cosas fue lo que ocurrió en la reunión con los ejecutivos de _Match, _empresa importante que se encargaba de la venta de fósforos. Lily se había pasado todo un día investigando sobre ellos y dedicando mucha energía en su presentación, mientras que James salía de fiesta y llegaba tarde al trabajo. Hasta que llegó el día de la reunión, y Lily se había demorado por la cantidad de autos aquella mañana. Pero cuando llegó a la oficina, James se encontraba saliendo en compañía de los ejecutivos, quienes se veían felices y agradecidos con el joven.

Éste miró a Lily con una sonrisa cuando todos se habían ido y le indicó con su mano un uno. Estaban uno a cero y Lily había perdido esa carrera.

Estaba tan enfurecida que decidió no hablar con James por unos días y concentrarse en su propio trabajo pero gracias a la _fantástica_ idea del señor Johnson, ahora James compartía oficina con ella. Tuvieron que ubicar en el lugar otro escritorio. Lily tuvo que deshacerse de su estantería con las carpetas de colores, ordenadas por nombre que ahora estaban apiladas al lado de su escritorio y aunque sufrió los primeros días, por toda la bulla que James concebía (no se callaba nunca), Lily pudo acostumbrarse.

Era lunes de la segunda semana. Lily se encontraba almorzando con Susie y, como siempre, hablaban de James.

- ¡No lo soporto! Está todo el día hablando por teléfono con sus amigos y cuando le pido que me ayude con el trabajo, surge algún imprevisto y de pronto está saliendo con los chicos del piso de abajo. James Se lo toma todo a la ligera. No entiendo cómo el señor Johnson pudo contratarlo – Susie sonrió por el color rojo que apareció en las mejillas de Lily. Estaba enojada y no había tocado su almuerzo.

- Pero James logró interesar a los ejecutivos de _Match_ el otro día, y a los de _Jurich_ también. El señor Johnson quedó impresionado por eso

- Fue sólo suerte – Espetó Lily, recordando las veces en que James había podido salirse con la suya, pero no más. Ella trabajaba día y noche por el puesto de Presidenta y no iba a dejar que James, quien festejaba de día y se divertía de noche, fuese elegido.

- ¿Han pensado qué hacer para el cumpleaños del señor Johnson? – Preguntó Susie, terminando su ensalada. Lily la miró con una mueca de preocupación. La verdad es que no había hablado de ello con James desde que supieron que debían encargarse de la celebración, y sólo quedaban dos semanas.

- ¡Hola guapas! – Exclamó James, sentándose al lado de Lily, con una bolsa café de la cual sacó una hamburguesa. Susie lo saludó encantada pero a los pocos minutos se levantó para seguir trabajando. Lily la miró con una cara de tristeza, para que se quedara con ella y no la dejara sola con James, pero Susie no le hizo caso a la pelirroja y se dirigió a su escritorio - ¿Terminaste tu almuerzo?

- No, ya no tengo hambre – Dijo Lily, soltando su tenedor, y alejando el plato de comida que tenía enfrente (el cual no tocó en toda la hora) – Potter, tenemos que hacernos cargo de otra reunión para mañana, esta vez tenemos que ir al café _Se'render _a hablar con los de Smith&Sons. Tenía pensando en que podríamos…

- No te preocupes, ya lo tengo solucionado – James le sonrió y comenzó a comer. Pero Lily no quedó satisfecha con aquellas palabras por lo que miró a James de forma indagadora y se inclinó hacia él.

- ¿Cómo lo has solucionado, exactamente? – James, con mirada inocente, le sonrió.

- ¿Creías que sólo estaba pasando el tiempo en la oficina? – Se rió y llevándose la hamburguesa con él, se alejó de la mesa. Lily se quedó con la boca abierta, sorprendida. ¡No lo podía creer! Esta vez James había ido demasiado lejos por lo que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Decidió que ella sola se las arreglaría, como lo había estado haciendo desde el comienzo.

- Señorita Evans, el horario de almuerzo ya ha finalizado – Escuchó una voz familiar a sus espaldas, con tono preocupado – Debería estar trabajando… Mire a James, en su escritorio, Debería actuar como él – Dijo indicando a James quien a unos cuantos metros más lejos se encontraba leyendo unas hojas sobre su escritorio, bastante concentrado. Lily le sonrió, avergonzada, y el señor Johnson se alejó de ella hacia su oficina.

Lily miró con semblante enojado a James y éste la llamó del otro lado del lugar.

- ¡Evans, dime una palabra de tres letras sinónimo de escuchar! – ¡Rompecabezas! Estaba haciendo rompecabezas el idiota. Lily levantó una ceja y, más furiosa que antes, se levantó de la silla y fue a botar la comida, sin responderle a James.

Discutieron unas cuantas veces por la tarde hasta que terminaron todo el trabajo y eran ya las ocho de la tarde. Lily estaba agotada y, sin sorprenderle, James estaba en su casa ya. Se había ido unas horas antes mientras que la pelirroja había terminado todo lo correspondiente para el otro día. Pero ya tenía todo pensado para la reunión de mañana. Llegaría a su departamento y estrujaría su cerebro toda la noche para conseguir buenas ideas y tenerlo todo listo.

Pero mientras ordenaba su escritorio, abrió un cajón a su izquierda y mientras buscaba un plumón negro, encontró el papel que había sacado de la billetera de James el otro día. Lo había guardado en su bolso luego de que James se había ido y aunque no sabía para qué le podría servir, James no había preguntado por él, por lo que podría quedárselo.

Tenía un número escrito al otro lado del papel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Lily cogió el teléfono y llamó al número, pero nadie le contestó. Tal vez porque eran ya las ocho de la noche y todas las oficinas de la ciudad estaban cerradas. Decidió llamar al otro día y descubrir quién era este hombre y qué relación podría tener con James.

Entonces pensó que si James quería pelea, Lily pelearía. Y si James quería competir, Lily le ganaría sin dudarlo. El joven ya había hecho bastantes cosas por su lado… ahora le tocaba a Lily destacar.

Mañana martes, sería _su_ gran día.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**¡Sí! Decidí sacar una buena historia de esto y la verdad es que se me han ocurrido muchas cosas, así que espero que les guste este capítulo y que sigan leyendo los demás.**

**Entonces, para los que no hayan entendido (aunque no creo porque está bien fácil la idea), lo que ocurrió fue que James volvió a ver a Lily después de tantos años pero Lily no entendía por qué iba a su trabajo. Lo que ocurre es que James va a comenzar a trabajar con Lily, lo malo es que nuestro querido joven no sabe que meterse con nuestra pelirroja es un verdadero problema, así que de seguro habrá peleas y competencia entre nuestra querida pareja por el puesto de Presidente.**

**Bueno, nos veremos en otro capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer =)**

**ClockyEvans**


End file.
